KANE
by ladie galadriel
Summary: one-shot. A SON'S PERCEPTION about himself and his parents. a hint of aoshimegumi pairing. reviews very much welcome and appreciated.


_Kane-chan!_

He heard his mother called out to him. He sighed out loud, trying to drown away the sounds. He was already a boy of fifteen, yet his mother is still so overly protected of him, as if he was still the chibi-chan he once was.

He was having one of these days where he wanted tobe his father's son: quiet, meditative and aloof from his surroundings. These are moments when he felt completely at peace. He was able to think things through, thinking of what the future has in store for him. His father has once commented to him that he was growing up fast – maybe too fast as his mother has interjected. He has become more serious nowadays, concentrating on his studies and ninjutsu training. He also enjoyed spending quiet time with his father. His father rarely talks; but when he does, words were rich and soothing to the ear. He loved conversing with his father while sipping their favourite drink - tea.

Yet, most of the time he was his mother's son: cheerful, sly and just full of life. He loved playing tricks on the people in the Aoiya with Jiya as his partner-in-crime. He loved sparring with his Misao-chan – though she was the closest thing to an aunt, for she was in a way like a little sister to his father. When kunais were flying everywhere, it could be expected the two were on a playful mood. He loved teasing Omasu and Okon, especially when it involved their _Hiko-san_. Most of all, he loved _annoying_ his mother. She would become the sly kitsune she has always been branded with.Her mother was at her loveliest when she turned a shade of red from exasperation because ofthe cunning son. When she was at the very edge of her temper, he would attack her with butterfly kisses and embraces that she simply could not resist.

"_Kane," _a soft yet commanding voice said from behind the tree he was sitting against. Without turning, he knew whom the voice belonged to. After all, he was referred to by his name without any honorific like –chan. His father was the only one who has acknowledged his maturity.

He looked up to see icy blue eyes staring directly at him. There was no hint of anger in them _"You know very well than to push your mother to the very edge. A pregnant womanis dangerous to cross," _his father's tone was full of amusement.

"_I just want some time alone, 'Tousan. But 'Kaasan is always worrying about me. She says I might get in trouble or something," _he pouted. He knew better to complain in front of his father. After all, his father has always been a formidable man – well according to Jiya.

His father took a seat beside him. He was silent for a while. _"Kane, when I was your age I had already borne great responsibility – to the Oniwabanshuu and our country. I have to make decisions boys my age should not be subjected to. Some were a success, many were – a failure…" _his father's voice trailed off, as if he was reliving a painful memory.

"_Though your mother is overprotective of you, I'm sure she recognizes your maturity and intelligence. She is scared, sometimes, that she'll lose you. Your mother," _he paused for a moment. _"Has also gone through rough trials at an early age. She– as well as I – wants you to live a life of happiness and peace. You are a child of a new era. We desire nothing but the best for you."_

Kane nodded his head, still mesmerized from what his father has said. His otousan hardly mentioned his past, as well as his mother's, in their past conversations. He once told him when he was of age, all shall be revealed to him.

"_Kane-chan!"_ his mother called once more, clear annoyance noted in her tone.

His father chuckled. _"Your Kaasan is restless, my boy. She has not worked in the clinic for weeks now. Be the good son you are and stop her frantic calls." _

His father stood up and he followed. _"Tousan, you think when the baby comes Kaasan will let me be the responsible, grown-up oniichan that I can be?"_

His otousan who rarely laughs, laughed. _"Of course." _He ruffled the boy's hair. _"Go _Kane-chan!" he teased, but the mere mention of the name earned the father a scowl from the son.

Kane started walking away from his father but stopped midway. He wanted to tell him _Aishiteru_ but grown-up boys don't say that anymore to their fathers and mothers, ne? Instead, he attacked his father in the stomach with an embrace. Kane didn't let go of his otousan until he heard another shout from his kitsune-Kaasan.

The father watched his son approach a rather peeved pregnant mother. With all the sufferings and guilt he had experienced, with all the painful memories he kept inside, nothing can stop the overflowing of joy he have the moment his son launched the attackon him. It was a simple gesture, catching him in surprise.

_Kane. _He mused. His wife has chosen the name for various reasons. It meant warrior, much like his father. It meant beautiful, a mere description of his mother. It meant the eastern sky where the sun rises. Most of all, _Kane_ meant tribute – the tribute to a love that was formed despite of heartaches and sufferings surrounding the relationship of his mother and father.

"_Kane is the golden man in our life… zutto."_

* * *

A/N: 

I seem to be dwelling in one-shots. I don't know the reason for it. also, I am quite embarrassed or rather apprehensive in writing this, for no apparent reason. maybe because I feel people will not appreciate it. oh well.

I am not Japanese so I am not sure if the meaning of _Kane _is accurate. I got it from a website of baby names –if you want the site just ask me, I'll email it to ya-. I just fell in love with the name. I have googled -i love google,eh- the meaning of Kane and some indicates it's either bell, gong, money or metal. but i'd like to stick to what i used.

please dont hate me if i got it all wrong.

Also, the pairing here I hope is quite obvious.


End file.
